Rescue In Boston: The Sequel
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Torn between the loyalty she feels for one man and the chemistry she experiences with another, Dr. Michaela Quinn has some decisions to make. Can the bold actions of a rustic mountain man sway her to believe in true love?


**Rescue in Boston - The Sequel**

By: Tess Thieler

Torn between the loyalty she feels for one man and the chemistry she experiences with another, Dr. Michaela Quinn has some decisions to make. Can the bold actions of a rustic mountain man sway her to believe in true love?

As Michaela stepped into the dimly lit foyer and silently closed the front door, she felt faint. Her cheeks burned. Turning, she pressed her back to the door's hard surface and closed her eyes. Touching a hand to her face, her fingertips brushed her forehead and she relived the unexpected kiss Sully planted there just moments ago. So affectionate… so sweet… so… _**final**_. The flush of her cheeks deepened as her heart raced with the memory of his lips slowly caressing her very own. What must he think of her? An engaged woman, not only allowing, but **encouraging** a near stranger to kiss her. And the WAY he kissed her.

But of course… how could she have known? David certainly never kissed her in such a manner. For that matter, David rarely touched her at all – except in greeting. The emotional soaring she felt when Sully kissed her compared to nothing she could have ever imagined. Perhaps she was just enamored with the man because of his daring rescue that saved her life. No, that wasn't it. There was something more. Something so strong yet indescribable… impossible to put into words, yet it was all she could think about.

Suddenly a clock chimed twelve times… midnight. MIDNIGHT!! She hadn't even heard the clock chime the eleventh hour. Had it? Had she come in after eleven? This was crazy… utter nonsense. A woman of her age and breeding, acting as silly as a school girl. Michaela straightened, collecting her wits with a deep breath. A good night's sleep is all she needed. Her mind would be clearer in the morning, she told herself. Of this she was sure.

As a new day dawned, Michaela awoke with a start to loud pounding against her bedroom door. "Michaela, are you alright?!"

Jumping out of bed, she literally flew to the door, opening it to the familiar voice. "Good morning, Mother."

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, care and concern etched her features. She restated her question. "Michaela, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course Mother, I'm fine… just a little tired."

"That's obvious since you're usually not one to sleep in."

"Sleep in?"

"Breakfast was served an hour ago."

In horror, Michaela glanced at her window. Indeed the sun already lit the day.

"Thank you for waking me Mother. Don't hold breakfast – I'll get something later at the hospital."

"Very well."

Elizabeth turned to go as Michaela shut the door. Quickly, she plucked a modest dress from her wardrobe then rushed a brush through her unruly hair, all the while wondering if she'd be able to make it to the train station in time. She just HAD to see Sully once more before he departed to Colorado Springs. Since meeting him yesterday, something inside her changed. She still couldn't put it into words, but she felt different whenever he was near. The feeling was good, undeniable and oh-so powerful. Is this what the beginnings of true love felt like? She needed to be sure before she dared to do something that would alter her future forever. Perhaps if she had had a brother or two, she would understand her feelings for David better. Perhaps the love she felt for David was no different than as if he were a brother. When he looked at her, touched her, or kissed her, it was nice, however, it couldn't even begin to compare with her uncontrolled response when Sully did those very same things just last night on the bridge after they'd watched the fireworks together. She didn't know exactly what she would say to David, even though she'd been up nearly half the night pondering just that. First things first. She needed to see Sully again to make certain that what she felt was real and not some infatuation drummed up in her head.

Dressing hastily, Michaela dashed down the stairs, calling a "Good Morning" to her parents and an "I'll see you at the hospital" to her father. Her parents exchanged a puzzled look as they witnessed their youngest daughter blur through the foyer and out the front door.

Luckily, the Quinn's coach stood outside at the end of the walk, waiting to take her and her father to start their day at the hospital. Michaela quickly gave instructions to the driver to drop her off at the train station then return home for her father. Fortunately, the early morning Boston streets weren't crowded and they made good time. She just HAD to make it.

Upon her arrival, Michaela witnessed puffs of smoke billowing from behind the station. The telltale sign of a departing train. With her doctor's bag in hand, she dashed toward the tracks, dodging people walking in the opposite direction. Reaching the tracks, she was unable to catch up with the railroad's iron horse and sadly watched it disappear around the bend, vanishing from her sight. With a heavy heart she sighed and eyed the ground beneath her feet. A tear escaped her control, leaving its mark in the dirt below.

_Now what?_ She had failed. She would now never know for sure. _David. Oh dear._ Would it be possible for she and David to develop their relationship to include the level Sully suggested? She felt an unresolved longing in remembering Sully's demonstration of what it should feel like to be "In Love." He opened her senses to a dimension of love that Michaela never knew existed and now she was determined to settle for nothing less.

Resolving to have a serious talk with David, Michaela abruptly turned to start the long walk to the hospital and bumped directly into someone. Glancing up, her apology came out only halfway when she viewed Sully miraculously staring down at her. Astonished, her jaw dropped as her heart skipped a beat. He grinned as she fought to find her voice.

"What… are you still-"

"Doing here?" he finished for her.

She nodded.

"Probably the same reason as you."

Their eyes held steady until Sully reached out and gently captured her hand in his. "I just couldn't go."

His crystal blue eyes bore into her, so intensely, so personal that Michaela had to remind herself to breathe. "Then I didn't... imagine it?"

"No…" he lifted her hand and kissed it softly, sadly noticing the engagement ring still positioned on her third finger.

Unexpected warmth coursed through her at the soft touch of his lips against her skin. Michaela fought hard to keep her emotions in check. What was it about the man that caused her to want to toss aside everything she'd ever learned about social propriety and launch herself into his arms?

"Have lunch with me?" Sully requested, but he didn't get the answer he hoped for.

"I can't… that's probably when I'll see David next. I need to talk with him"

"Oh." Disappointment shadowed his chiseled features and he released her hand.

"How about dinner tonight instead?" she prompted while smiling brightly at the rugged mountain man, "I'll tell Mother I have a surprise guest."

Sully nodded then grinned. "She'll sure be surprised alright."

"Yes, I believe she will."

As Sully escorted Dr. Mike to the hospital, he couldn't believe his good fortune. Of all the available women in the world, he never once imagined that a lady doctor would someday capture his heart.

_She must feel the same way too,_ he mused, _otherwise, why else would she have come to the train station this morning. __**David.**__ Now there was a complication. Dr. Mike was still engaged to him… but for how long? David would no doubt try to convince her that waiting for "true love" was foolish… that since they were both doctors, they would make a perfect team._

Doubts began to nag at Sully's conscience. After all, what did he have to offer her? Nothing in Colorado Springs compared to Boston's finery. Here Michaela had the world at her fingertips. To Sully, there was more to life than mere things though. Money didn't matter much to him… it was the way people treated each other that counted.

"Sully, you haven't heard a word I've said."

"H'mm?"

"I was just talking about Boston's wonderful library. We just passed it."

"Sorry. I was just thinkin'."

"What is it that's so important this time?" she asked, knowing that she prompted a similar question to him just last night on the bridge before the fireworks.

Sully cast a lingering glance her way before answering, "I think you probably know."

Michaela blushed. She did know. He would have said "You" just as he did the night before.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said last night?"

"You spoke of many things," she reminded him.

"I'm talkin' about Colorado Springs needin' a good doctor."

Michaela smiled. "Yes, I've thought about it. It's a big decision, Sully. There's much to consider." She paused briefly, gathering her thoughts. "For instance… where would I live?"

He answered her without missing a beat. "You could stay at my homestead."

"Sully!"

"There's no hotel in Colorado Springs yet," he simply explained.

"I don't think that would be proper."

He grinned at her obvious scandalous notions and continued, "Not the way you're thinkin.' Dr. Mike, I haven't lived there since my wife died. It's vacant."

"Oh… well… that certainly makes a difference." She mentally calculated other scenarios as they stepped a few more paces. "There's also my father's practice to consider. I've been his partner for five years now."

"Then maybe it's time for you to hang up your own shingle… to open your own practice."

"That's such a huge step to take. I'm not sure that I'm ready."

He couldn't help but smile at her as he added, "Something tells me you were born ready."

As they approached the hospital's sidewalk, Sully stopped in mid-stride and faced the beautiful woman at his side. "Dr. Mike," he began, "after my wife died, I never thought I'd have feelings like this about anyone ever again."

"Sully…" she uttered his name as if it were a sigh.

His deliberate gaze moved over her delicate features. "I'm sorry for being so… **bold**, but I don't have much time before the next train leaves. My work with the government here is done for now. I'm needed back in Colorado Springs, with the Cheyenne." He drew a noticeable breath and lightly touched her shoulder. "Guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm gonna need to know what you're thinkin'… if you've made any decisions yet."

Michaela tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Yes, he was being bold, but somehow talking with him about such matters didn't feel as uncomfortable as she would have expected. He was right though. He lived in another part of the country – they didn't have much time.

"I've decided that I want a marriage based on love."

Sully grinned. "That sounds like a good place to start."

"I hope you can understand - I need a little more time, Sully. Everything's happening so fast. I just don't have all the answers right now, but I will… later... hopefully when I see you at dinner tonight."

Satisfied, Sully nodded as they turned up the walk towards the hospital. He reached out to open the door for her, but David surprised them both when he opened it from inside.

"Good morning Michaela… Mr. Sully." He nodded towards the woodsman before shifting his focus back to the lady doctor, "I've been waiting for you. Your father arrived without you about an hour ago."

"Good morning David, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She turned towards her escort, "Thank you Sully for walking me to the hospital this morning."

"You're welcome Dr. Mike." He took a few steps back as he added, "I'll see ya later."

As David closed the hospital door behind them, he asked, "What was that about?"

"I've invited him to dinner tonight. He's staying in Boston another day."

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

"That man saved my life yesterday… I can't believe you would even ask such a thing!"

"You're right Michaela. I'm sorry."

Without missing a beat, she continued, "David… we need to talk."

"I agree. There are some important matters that I need to discuss with you."

She knew what SHE needed to talk with him about, but what in the world could be on David's mind?

"About last night…" he began and Michaela's blood ran cold.

"Last night?" she questioned anxiously.

"Yes."

How could David know? Had someone witnessed Sully's "lesson in true love" on the bridge after the fireworks and told him? Impossible… or was it? Had one of David's associates or former patients recognized her with Sully in the light of the near-full moon?

David's eyes locked with hers and he closed the distance between them. "We need to discuss what happened last night."

Her face paled.

"Michaela, I need to express to you how truly sorry I am for my behavior."

"Your behavior?" Goodness. She nearly forgot the reason Sully escorted her to the fireworks in the first place.

"Yes. I want you to know that I've never been intoxicated before in my life."

"I believe you David."

"It was purely accidental," he defended.

"I understand. Sully explained everything quite clearly to me."

"He did?" David uncomfortably shifted his weight.

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that some types of alcohol are difficult to detect when mixed with something else."

"As was the case yesterday," he confirmed. "I just want to assure you that, in the future, I will always be certain what is being poured into my glass."

"That's very wise David."

"As a doctor, I've got a reputation to protect."

"Yes, you do."

He paused for a thoughtful moment. "Michaela, I also want to talk to you about Mr. Sully."

"Sully? What about him?" She prepared herself for the inevitable, but what could she possibly say in her defense?

"Did he treat you well last night?"

Blessed relief coursed through her veins. "Yes David."

"Good… I wish I could have taken you myself. Did many people attend?"

"A very large crowd," she confirmed, "but we managed."

"I'm happy Mr. Sully tended to all your needs then."

Guilt encompassed her like a wet blanket. He sure did – some she didn't even know existed until last night. Now that she knew, she didn't want a life or marriage without the passionate stirrings of "true love."

"Michaela?"

Hearing her name jarred her from her reverie.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh… yes David." Gathering her courage she proceeded. "Please understand that this is very difficult for me… but if I am going to be truly happy, I must be true to myself."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Without hesitation, she slid the engagement ring from her finger and placed it in his palm. "I'm sorry David, but I want more out of marriage than what may feel like a simple business arrangement."

His brow creased. "I don't understand."

"I know David – and that's the problem. You can't possibly understand, but it's what I want… what I need." She turned away as an unbidden tear cascaded down her cheek. David never tried to touch her, to hold her. Here was the problem. She wanted to – no, needed to _**feel**_, and he was just not capable of that. It was not within his person.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy," he stated as he moved to stand before her. "Michaela, whatever I've done to cause this breach between us, I apologize."

The word "breach" caused her to cringe. It was so impersonal and referred to a contract, not to two people who were supposed to be "in love." This was the icing on the cake. Sully's observation about them had been right all along.

"It's not you David, it's me – I've changed in the way I look at things… in what I want out of life... out of love and marriage."

"I still love you."

"And I still love you, but it's not **true **love. David, don't you see… you and I love each other and respect each other as doctors, but I don't believe that we're really _**in love**_. I'm sorry… truly I am, but I believe that if we were to marry, we'd be making a terrible mistake"

Silence descended between them until David shuffled his feet as he cleared his throat, "We need to talk more about this."

Before she could reply, a nurse ran towards them shouting, "Dr. Lewis, one of your patients needs you immediately!"

Without another word, both doctors followed the nurse at a near run down the hall.

Somewhere between an unusually heavy stream of patients, among which included:

An elderly woman who nearly suffered a heart-attack,

Twelve stitches on the knee of a young boy,

Two births ( one involving twins), and a broken leg on a middle aged man who was kicked by his horse, Michaela managed to get a bite to eat in the hospital's kitchen. She may have had only ten minutes, but that was long enough. The conversation earlier with David greatly depleted her appetite.

For the entire day, the hospital staff was so busy that her father even stayed on instead of going home at noon like he had been doing for weeks since his knee surgery. Michaela tried to convince him to head home, but he only echoed her own words from yesterday back at her – "I should be where I'm most needed." Like father, like daughter.

Helping her father into the carriage after the exhausting marathon of patients, Michaela silently thanked him for staying. Not just for his help, but because if he hadn't stayed she may have been forced to ride home with David as she had been accustomed to do ever since Josef's knee surgery. David enjoyed taking her home every night, but things were different between them now. She wasn't ready to discuss the matter further with him yet.

The carriage ride home seemed bumpier than usual, but maybe that had more to do with their uncharacteristically hectic day. Josef smiled thoughtfully at his daughter who seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"We put in quite a day today, didn't we Mike?"

"Yes father, we sure did. It wasn't too long ago when we experienced two births on the same day."

"During the last full moon, I believe," Josef added.

"Full moon?"

"The hospital always gets busier right around the full moon." He adjusted his position in his seat. "Surely you noticed the near-full moon last night. It would have made your walk home so much easier."

"Yes Father, I recall it quite clearly." She smiled absently then, remembering other things in the moonlight as well. Her expression became dazed.

"Something on your mind, Mike?"

Michaela jumped at the mention of her name. "No… yes," she stammered, trying to organize her thoughts. "I don't know," she resigned, losing her nerve, "It's just been a long day I guess."

"That it has, but if you've noticed, I was more than up to it. I've greatly missed working full days and I'm also beginning to drive your mother crazy by being home so much. It's time I get back to work full-time."

"Surely Father, you can't be serious?"

"I'm completely serious."

"I believe you should wait at least another week," she suggested.

"And do what?" He shook his head. "It's time I get back on my feet again. The more I exercise my knee now, the faster I can put away this cane."

She smiled, "You're right, I know, but perhaps it might be best if you ease into a full day of work gradually."

"Nonsense," he rubbed the top of his knee as he continued, "it's only a little sore after today and besides, I can rest it while I talk with many of my patients."

Once his mind was set – there was no changing it. Like father, like daughter. They rode the remainder of the way home in silence. Josef realized Mike obviously had something occupying her mind, especially when he witnessed her smiling off in the distance… at apparently nothing at all.

After freshening up and changing for dinner, Michaela descended the grand staircase of the Quinn residence. Martha, Elizabeth's chambermaid, met her at the bottom of the stairs to inform her that she had company waiting for her in the parlor. Michaela smiled as warm thoughts immediately turned to Sully. Her steps became lighter as she hastened to the next room, but the dazzling smile faded from her lips at the sight of David standing there, dressed in a Union officer's uniform and talking of the war with her father. The two men turned and acknowledged Michaela's presence.

"Michaela did you know anything about this?" Josef questioned his clearly stunned daughter as he gestured towards the man in uniform.

"Obviously not." She approached David cautiously, closely observing his uniform. "If you think this is going to change my mind -" she began, but David cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with our discussion this morning," he informed her, "I signed up weeks ago."

"And you neglected to tell me?" Anger flushed her cheeks.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"How DARE you keep something this serious from me – we were engaged David!"

Josef nearly dropped his cane. _Were?_ His eyes widened. Hadn't David's parents given their son and his daughter an engagement party only yesterday? He himself proposed a toast to the young couple's happiness and David recited a beautiful poem in Michaela's honor. _What the heck happened since yesterday?_

Before Michaela could elaborate, Harrison, the Quinn's butler, announced that dinner was being served. Upon David's arrival, Josef, without being aware of the change in circumstances, invited him to stay for the evening meal. David gladly accepted, knowing full well that Sully would be attending also.

The three of them silently made their way to the table. Elizabeth joined them as they entered the elegant dining room. Her wide-eyed expression revealed her surprise concerning David's new attire. Josef seated his wife, but Michaela seated herself across the table from David instead of next to him as had been her custom since their engagement. Elizabeth noticed.

As their servants presented dinner on several large platters, talk turned to David and his unexpected plans. He would be leaving for the military in two days. Doctors were desperately needed at the battlefields to tend to the wounded. A minute later, Harrison answered a knock at the door and ushered another guest into the dining room. As Sully stepped toward the table, Michaela's eyes sparkled. The tension in her features eased. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

Another place was set at the table, across from Michaela and next to David. The two men shook hands, clearly tolerating each other respectively in Michaela's presence. Josef didn't seem to mind the western attire of their surprise guest, but Elizabeth's and David's expressions painted a thousand words. Michaela noticed.

"Good evening, Dr. Quinn… Mrs. Quinn," Sully greeted his hosts as he seated himself once Harrison took his coat. While admiring his view directly across the table, his heart suddenly skipped a beat when he noted the absence of a certain ring from Michaela's left hand. _She must have had her "talk" with David,_ he mused. Treasuring this new information, he couldn't wait to talk with her later – alone.

Stealing herself from her deep appreciation at Sully's sudden presence, Michaela finally spoke up. "Mother, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of inviting Sully to dine with us tonight since he is staying another day in Boston."

"Oh," Josef started, "Is government business detaining your trip home, Sir?"

"Not government business. It's more like personal business this time." He cast a fleeting glance at Michaela and she blushed.

"I do hope there is nothing wrong," Josef continued.

"No sir, nothing is wrong. I just needed to double check on something."

"I see." It was Elizabeth's turn to pry. "Will you be catching the morning train then?"

"Mother..."

"It's alright Dr. Mike," Sully gently reassured her. "Yes ma'am."

Clearly pleased with his answer, Elizabeth added, "We are pleased to have you as our guest tonight, Mr. Sully. My husband and I can't thank you enough for your actions yesterday concerning Michaela's safety." She placed her linen napkin across her lap. "Anytime you venture to Boston, I want you to know that you always have an open invitation to dine with us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Quinn," Sully graciously replied, "that's very generous of you."

Michaela and Josef remained lost for words. They'd always known Elizabeth to do the right thing as far as social graces were concerned, but considering Sully's background, it surprised them that she could see past his rough exterior to make the hospitable offer.

David was not amused.

"Sully," Michaela's father began, "David just informed us of his future plans with the military."

The mountain man turned his focus to the officer seated next to him.

David cleared his throat. "I've joined our nation's cause. Doctors are desperately needed."

"So I've heard," Sully stated matter-of-factly, silently overjoyed at hearing that David would be leaving.

"You should consider joining also," David suggested. "The government could use men, such as yourself, to defend our nation."

"I already work for the government," Sully answered much to David and Elizabeth's surprise, "and the only nation I'm concerned about defending right now is the Cheyenne Nation."

Michaela smiled with pride at Sully as David's complexion paled a shade. From David's point of view, there wasn't much use in continuing THIS conversation at all.

Much to Sully's delight, Josef did.

"Sully informed me yesterday," Josef directed to David and Elizabeth, "that he is a negotiator between our government and the Cheyenne Indians. It's his job in the Colorado Territory to help keep the peace."

"It ain't always been easy," Sully admitted, "but I do my best to see that things are fair for both sides."

"That's a very honorable position, Mr. Sully," Elizabeth commented.

"Yes," David reluctantly agreed. "I don't know how settlers manage to live out on the frontier without the modern conveniences we have here in the East."

"Living out there's not so bad," Sully defended. "It's the lack of good doctors that concerns folks out there the most." His gaze shifted to Michaela.

Elizabeth immediately picked up on the "connection" between her daughter and the mountain man, "Michaela, you can't honestly tell me that you'd consider-"

"Why not Mother? Colorado Springs could use a good doctor and I happen to be one." She shifted her eyes to her father who sat motionless, not believing his own ears. "I know Father that I always planned to stay with your practice, but you and I both know that the only reason I even have patients to treat is because they are yours."

Josef finally discovered his voice. "You can't be serious Mike?" He remained silent about Mike's slip in the parlor concerning the status of her and David's engagement, figuring he'd confirm what he thought he heard with her later… alone.

Michaela sighed deeply, "I haven't made a final decision yet, but I'm keeping an open mind."

David remained silent – completely dumbfounded.

As dinner continued, Michaela and Sully exchanged sincere yet respectful glances towards each other. Everyone at the table noticed the "bond" between the two, including the servants.

Just before dessert, David made an unexpected request. "Michaela, as you know, I depart to serve our country in two days. It would mean a great deal to me if you would agree to spend tomorrow with me before I have to leave."

This came as a huge surprise to the lady doctor. What should she do? She certainly didn't want to spend the entire day with him, but he was leaving to serve their country… what if he never came back? He had been a friend, supporter and colleague of hers for several years – how could she refuse? Compassion for his situation smothered her own needs. Her instinctive nature as a doctor, who placed others before herself, took over. She glanced at Sully's somewhat anxious expression before answering, then forced a smile, "I suppose I could get someone to fill in for me at the hospital."

Utterly confused, Elizabeth snapped at Michaela's answer, "What do you mean you _**suppose**_? He's your fiancé for goodness sake!"

Catching all at the table off guard, Sully abruptly slid his chair back and stood. "Thank you for your hospitality tonight Mrs. Quinn… Dr. Quinn, but I just remembered something I have to do. Good luck to you David." He targeted an expressionless glance in Michaela's direction then exited the room.

Michaela never answered her mother. Instead she jumped to her feet and raced after the woodsman. Elizabeth and Josef immediately turned questioning looks to their military clad guest. Reluctantly, their once future son-in-law drew a heavy breath then filled them in on his early morning conversation with their daughter.

"Sully wait… don't go!" By the time she caught up with him, he'd already donned his coat. "Please Sully, let me explain."

"There's nothin' to explain. You've made yourself perfectly clear." He stepped outside with her at his heels.

"I can't just say no when he's going off to war! Please understand that David has been a friend to me for so long. He's asking for so little."

Sully turned to look at her. His eyes again detecting the absence of an engagement ring. "From what I can see, I don't think he has that right anymore."

He walked away then, fading into the shadows of twilight – alone.

A tear slid down Michaela's cheek as she mentally searched for answers. Her mind told her to do one thing and her heart another. She felt so confused. This isn't the way she wanted tonight's dinner to turn out at all.

A few moments later, a large masculine hand rounded her shoulder, startling her.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Father?" She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I alarmed you." Josef placed a comforting arm across his daughter's shoulders. "David just finished filling your mother and I in on your broken engagement."

"I'm sorry, Father. I guess I should have told you myself on the way home from the hospital today."

"That would have been the proper thing to do." He paused then, observing Michaela's expression, "But then what IS considered proper when it comes to love?"

Her eyes widened, revealing her sudden surprise at his choice of words. Love was not a word uttered very often in the Quinn household.

"You look confused Mike."

"I am." She wrung her hands nervously as she spoke. "I'm confused… frustrated… I can't seem to make my mind up about anything. I feel as though I'm spinning in circles."

"I see."

"You do?"

He caressed her shoulder before dropping his hand to his side again. "Yes, I do, but I'm not going to advise you on what to do. That is for you to decide."

She looked so lost and Josef's heart ached for his youngest daughter, but if he were to tell her what he would like her to do, she may regret it the rest of her life. It would cause a rift between them forever. No… this time she had to dig deep inside herself for the answer.

"What does Mother think?"

Josef laughed. "Mike, you already know the answer to that."

Michaela smiled knowingly, "Yes, of course. Marry, have children and give up this silly nonsense of being a woman doctor."

"Exactly."

"You don't expect me to actually DO that – do you, Father?"

"Of course not. You've always followed your own mind. That's what propelled you to study medicine in the first place. Eventually you'll figure out what's right for you whether your mother and I agree or not. Just remember one thing… no matter what you decide, we will always be here for you."

Michaela wrapped her arms tightly about her father and Josef returned the gesture. He knew how his youngest daughter thought about most things in life and suddenly, he experienced a gut feeling about her future as well.

As Michaela tightened her embrace with this man she admired so very much, she came to realize just how much she would miss him if she would venture into the frontier. How could she live without him being there everyday to guide her? Over the years, his confidence in her as a doctor never wavered. He believed in her abilities. Sully seemed to too. Perhaps Sully was right – maybe she was ready after all.

Their warm embrace eased and Michaela took a small step back. "Where's Mother now?"

"She went upstairs to ready herself for bed."

"Bed? Already?"

"This is very difficult for her Mike. David would have made us a fine son-in-law."

"Yes, I know Father."

"He asked me to give you a message."

"David's gone?"

"Considering the circumstances, he decided it would be best if he slipped out the side door."

"I see." Michaela felt guilty now. "What did he say?"

"He said that if you didn't change your mind, he'll be waiting for you by the Charles River tomorrow morning at the place where you liked to picnic."

Michaela remained quiet.

Torn with compassion, Josef briefly hugged her again. "I'm headed up to check on your mother… are you coming in?"

"In a while. I think I'll stay out here and think. Will you tell Mother I'll talk with her sometime tomorrow?"

"That I can do." He stepped to the door, reached for the handle then faced her again. "There is one thing Mike."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to mention that I doubt that I've ever seen you look lovelier than you have tonight."

Confusion creased her brow. "Thank you, Father, but I don't understand… you've seen me in this dress many times."

"It's not the dress… it's you."

"I'm still not following."

"Mike… let me put it another way then. Tonight, at dinner, I was a bit envious of our frontier guest."

"Sully?" Now this REALLY made no sense.

"Yes. I only wish your mother had looked at me the same way in our younger days."

His deeper meaning dawned on her in an instant and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Father."

Josef smiled at his daughter with reluctant acceptance. He entered their home and closed the door while Michaela remained on the stoop… planning. She had direction now.

Up bright and early the next morning, Michaela ventured out of the house at the crack of dawn. Her parents weren't even up yet, their servants barely stirring. There was no way she wanted to risk missing Sully again. This time he would be on that train – of this she was certain.

With no coach in sight and her doctor's bag in hand, she set out towards the train station on foot. Walking quickly, propelled by her anxiousness, she reached her destination nearly out of breath. Arriving with plenty of time to spare, she located a bench within sight of the train's passenger car and waited. The minutes ticked by torturously. As her breathing returned to normal, she scanned the ever increasing crowd of people for a man in buckskin clothing. Nothing. Surely he wasn't on board already. Standing now, she diligently searched the crowd again, shielding her eyes from the subtle glare of the early morning sun. A wisp of a fringed leather coat approaching the train's steps caught her immediate attention.

"Sully!" she called out loudly in earnest.

The movement of the coat ceased then turned as the crowd shifted just enough for her to catch a glimpse of Sully scanning the crowd himself.

Completely focused on the mountain man, she darted into the mass of people, irresponsibly neglecting her doctor's bag she positioned beneath the bench. As she struggled through the crowd towards her target, Sully moved away from the train's steps to stand alongside the passenger car where less people gathered. He continued to survey the area until a rather petite figure appeared unexpectedly before him. Michaela. The two stood there, staring at each other, an invisible wall separating them.

Gathering her courage, Michaela stepped forward and closed the distance. Sully looked tired… worn. In his eyes, emotional pain and hurt revealed themselves to her. She moved her lips to speak, but Sully's words came first.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Humbly, she pressed her hands together, "I needed to talk with you, Sully. I couldn't let you go back to Colorado without making amends."

He folded his arms, waiting patiently for her to continue, the hurt in his eyes piercing her unmercifully again and again.

"I'm not sure where to start," she managed with a quiver in her voice, but she forced herself to continue. "Everything has happened so fast. I just can't grasp that it could all be for real." She paused then and allowed herself to truly open to him. "Sully… no one, in my whole entire life has ever made me feel the way you do."

Michaela's eyes met his then and he relaxed his stance, uncrossing his arms. Her admission bore through the hurt he felt, touching him deeply. His heart swelled.

"I really care for you," he professed sincerely. "I think…" he drew a slow deep breath, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Shock replaced her vulnerable expression – they've only known each other a very short time. "How can we know that it's for real?"

Sully looked deeply into her eyes. "You want proof?"

"I don't know how, but I need to be sure somehow."

"Maybe this will help."

Reaching into the pocket of his fringed western coat, he pulled out a small package. "I wanted to give this to you last night, but things didn't go as I hoped." Reaching out, he placed it into her palm. "Open it."

As Michaela unfolded the paper, a delicate silver bracelet glistened in the morning sun. "It's beautiful Sully."

"I saw this yesterday while you were working at the hospital" he explained while he clasped it carefully around her wrist. "I had it engraved."

Admiring the unexpected gift, the words, "My Heartsong" touched her deeply. At her sudden loss for words, her vision blurred with tears - realization making itself known. This was a promise to her, expressed from deep within his heart.

Sully glanced warily at their surroundings. People were everywhere. He would much rather be with her in a more private setting, but his train was about to leave. He was out of time. It was now or never. "This is how I feel about you."

Not wasting another precious second, Sully enveloped her tiny frame within a secure embrace and bestowed upon her a kiss like no other – one meant to set her heart afire. Holding nothing back, he poured everything he felt within his heart into this bold expression of his tender feelings for this enchanting lady doctor. When he felt Michaela's arms encircle his neck, Sully deepened his kiss and lifted her right off her feet. Doing so, he realized, may frighten her, but he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Now was not the time to be coy or cautious, now was the time to make her believe in love.

Moving his mouth sensuously against hers, their lips tangled again and again as the intensity of his kiss never wavered. Intermittingly, Sully recognized a gasp or two from a few passer-by's, but he ignored them. He didn't care. He may never see this enticing woman again and he needed to leave with her the impression that his heart remained sincere. His head started to spin as Michaela enthusiastically returned his affections. Struggling to maintain his balance, he pressed his back against the passenger car.

Surprisingly, Michaela never pulled back. She allowed the heated kiss to continue despite the fact that they stood in broad daylight, in the public eye. Lost in the moment, she completely forgot about their location and drowned herself in the masculine scent of him - effectively drawing her in just as strongly as it had on the bridge that night. Leather and… she didn't know, didn't care, all she wanted to do right now was _**feel**_. No one, in her entire life, had ever made her experience such deep emotion within all her senses as Sully had in the last few days. Contrary to her usual standards, she didn't worry about social propriety; all she concerned herself with was savoring the moment.

Sully not only made her feel cared for and cherished, but also desired. He had unknowingly opened the flood gates to the ardent sensations of womanhood within her and right now the churning waters threatened to burst over the dam. There was no turning back. He allowed her to taste raw passion for the first time in her life and she would never be the same. She _**needed**_ him and cared deeply about him. He made her feel secure… complete. They were two different people from very different worlds, yet being with him felt as natural to her as breathing. He certainly didn't fit in her world – could she possibly fit in his? There was only one way to find out.

The train whistle blew, startling the entranced couple, breaking their earth-shattering kiss. Reluctantly, Sully gently set the lady doctor back on her feet again while Michaela urgently struggled to gain control over her emotions. She felt speechless, breathless and exhilarated all at once. Smiling brightly up at her rugged mountain man, a soft blush stained her flawless complexion. Not from embarrassment, but from the warmth of love… the beginnings of real, true, unconditional love.

Sully returned her smile, basking in the glow of her affections. He didn't want to live his life without this remarkable woman to share it with and suddenly his dreams became reality when he realized Michaela's eyes glistened with youthful excitement. Somehow, he knew, right then and there, she had made a decision. Reaching out, he touched her cheek in admiration, his chest heaving with his every breath.

"Soon?" was the only word he could utter in his winded state.

Her smile widened as she breathlessly promised, "Soon."

The train car jerked then and began to move. Hastily, Sully framed her face with loving hands and stole one last impassioned kiss from Michaela before leaping on board, his eyes never leaving her. She struggled to walk quickly with the train, reaching her hand up to him as he reached down towards her. Their fingertips touched just before the train gained speed. At the moment of their last physical connection, Sully called out to her, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she echoed back without hesitation then smiled bitter-sweetly at him as the train pulled away, waving until it disappeared with the curve in the tracks. Just like her future with Sully, love and adventure awaited her around the next bend.

With a heart filled with emotion, Michaela retrieved her doctor's bag from where she carelessly left it beneath the bench, then kept her word and met with David by the Charles River. She told him she was sorry, but she couldn't spend the day. He tried to change her mind, but it didn't work. Her motives were now set in stone. He had his direction and she had hers. She hugged her former colleague and friend, sincerely wishing him well.

While walking back home to have a serious discussion with her mother and father, she first stopped at the train station to purchase a one-way ticket to Colorado Springs, departing in 3 days. For the first time in her life, Michaela Quinn was not going to be practical, logical, or influenced by her parents and society… she was going to follow her heart.

_And the rest, as they say, is history…_

_Now watch the second part of The Pilot episode or The Epidemic to continue this heartwarming saga of a lady doctor on the frontier with her mountain man…_

_Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_


End file.
